


my immortal (the magical remix)

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, my immortal mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Hermione discovers The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713





	my immortal (the magical remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hermione gets weirdly addicted to Martin Miggs, The Mad Muggle comics

"I can't decide whether the author of these comics has never met a Muggle before in his life, and therefore has _no clue_ what they are actually like," Hermione said to Ron after spending a blessedly-boring summer in his attic bedroom binge-reading Martin Miggs comics, "or that he is actually secretly a Muggle born just taking the whole wizarding world by the nose with this ridiculous portrayal of Muggles, because take Ebony, the girlfriend that Martin has in the _My Immortal_ arc: does the author think that Muggle women _actually dress and act and speak like that?_ But at the same time, there are obscure Muggle references , like Martin randomly just talking in Yoda-speak sometimes, and these are just strategically scattered about in a way that makes me wonder if the author is just having enormous fun leaning into wizard stereotypes of Muggles while raking in wizard gold. Either way, it's so fascinating!"


End file.
